Role models
by AgentOfAngst
Summary: Donald doesn't know how to raise a handful of six-year-olds. Not when he's the worst possible role model, not when he's still grieving. But he's doing his best.


**I think one of the most interesting dynamics in the entire show is how Donald is called upon to take care of the triplets. He's so caring and protective. I think much of who he is is because of who he lost and I wanted to explore his emotions and his fear of failing as caretaker. And because we're learning more about Della as the season goes on, I wanted to highlight that as well. **

* * *

Anger and anxiety are the two worst qualities in someone who is supposed to be a role model. As Donald raised his three nephews, he saw some of the best qualities from his Uncle in them, and some of the worst qualities from himself there as well. Huey was smart but anxious and had a bit of a temper. Dewey was brave but reckless and sensitive. Louie was ambitious but lazy and a smart alec. And Donald? Well, he was just a nervous wreck.

He was terrified, more than anything else, that he would mess up Della's kids. She was the strongest, bravest person he knew. Stronger than their Uncle, even, and Donald still thought highly of Scrooge, even through all of the bitterness and hatred. Because it was hard to just be sad and angry all the time. Sometimes he had to remember the good.

Would _his _nephews remember the good, if ever they grew old and bitter? Would there be good to remember? Did Huey and Dewey and Louie realize that he offered them his all, though it would never be good enough?

The other day he'd heard Dewey tell Huey that, "Uncle Donald isn't cool," and Donald had to admit that Dewey was right. He wasn't cool anymore. He had been, once upon a time, when he was traveling the world on excellent adventures, or rocking out with his band, The Three Caballeros. Those had been the days. Those had been simpler times. But his Uncle and Della... They had stayed "cool", they had stayed risk takers. Donald had realized when the boys had entered the picture as eggs, that you couldn't just take risks. He'd become more responsible and uncool just so those boys could survive this crazy world they were born into.

Sometimes he was angry that his sister had left him alone. He was never just angry at her, but his anger came from fear and sadness and this painful nostalgia for how things used to be. He missed his sister, he missed his Uncle, he missed himself, before he was an uncle. Sometimes he felt like he'd been deleted from the world, all his fun and adventure and coolness, and in the place of that version of Donald was Donald's responsibility and flaws. How could that happen? How could someone lose what was considered the best parts of themselves, and hold on to the worst parts?

But he knew how it had happened. He'd lost those best parts of himself when he'd lost Della. They'd balanced each other out. They'd needed each other. Losing that... That had been a death blow. There wasn't a day that he didn't hurt because of her, because of life without her. He loved seeing pieces of her in the boys, her strength, her stubbornness, her spirit. But it made him so sad nonetheless because though they reminded him of the good, it was good that he'd never experience again. Seeing them run around and tease each other reminded him when he had a sister to tease.

"Dumb Della," He joked to himself, tears stinging his eyes. He heard Huey's voice nearing the houseboat kitchen and he quickly swiped at his eyes.

"Hey buddy," He said with a forced smile.

"Oh, hey."

"What're you up to?" Huey held up his junior woodchuck guidebook. There was a pain in Donald's chest, remembering how terrible of a junior woodchuck his sister had been. But she'd tried so hard. She just wouldn't do things by the book. Now Huey? Huey might have done things a little too by the book, maybe a little bit too particular for a little kid. That was one of Huey's flaws, a flaw that Donald hoped Huey would outgrow. He hoped desperately that the boys would be better than himself and Della, and learn and grow from their flaws instead of being stuck in them.

"Just doing some reading."

"Stay off the roof okay?" Donald warned, still trying to keep his family safe while he attempted to get breakfast on the table.

"Yeah, yeah."

"Breakfast will be ready soon!" He added, watching Huey run off to read.

What was he doing wrong? Why couldn't he connect with them? Why couldn't he take care of them? Why was it so hard?

He studied breakfast and mumbled the plan for the day, "Breakfast, babysitter, work..."

"Aww, we have to have a babysitter?" Dewey grumbled, coming in and reaching for the fruity pebbles. Donald took it from his hands.

"I'm making breakfast. And you know I have to go to work." He felt like he was letting them down so he could provide for them.

"We can watch ourselves!"

"You're six." He pointed out, causing Dewey to grumble and kick the fridge.

"Don't," he warned. He got into a lot of arguments with Dewey and Louie because both were too stubborn for their own good. All three were, but Huey had a knack for usually staying out of trouble with his stubbornness.

"Fine." Dewey sighed, taking a chair and waiting for breakfast. Donald put out plates and called the other two. Huey was there in a few seconds, but Louie took his time, as if he'd still been in bed and didn't look too excited to be awake.

"Don't forget to do your chores and be nice for the babysitter," He begged.

"Got it," Huey promised.

"Ugh..." Dewey sulked.

"Eh," Louie responded, a neutral, apathetic response. Donald didn't have a chance to grab a bite for himself, and he heard his sitter at the door, so he quickly kissed three heads.

"I love all of you." It hurt his heart that they didn't say it back, but by now, he was used to hurting.


End file.
